


dolly

by tisapear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drugged Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Roofies, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisapear/pseuds/tisapear
Summary: Hajime's always thought Tooru looks something like a doll.Now he feels like one, too.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	dolly

Tooru's not a light man by any means. He's tall, and he's got muscle to boot; maybe not as much as Hajime himself, but enough for Hajime to actually have to put some strength into his arms as he carefully lifts one of Tooru's legs. 

This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last, but he doesn't think he'll ever get over how... _compliant_ Tooru is, like this. Especially his body. It takes a bit of effort, but besides the weight itself Tooru's body doesn't offer any resistance—lets him move Tooru this way and that, arrange him however he likes. 

Like Hajime's five and Tooru's his precious little dolly, momma just bought it and the interest of having a shiny new toy hasn't faded yet. 

Except that Tooru's never been anything but everything, much less a _toy_ , and Hajime could never get bored of him even if he were left to indulge in nothing but him for the rest of his life. 

_Indulge,_ he thinks, feels right on his mind as he glides a hand up a pale leg, fingers dipping into the hollow of a knee, _indulge,_ he thinks as he moves it back down, hooks it around the ankle with the tips of his fingers dripping sin, and lifts it up to his lips, a lingering kiss at the malleolus, _indulge,_ he thinks as he throws the leg over his shoulder, leans forward until his face is hovering directly over Tooru's. 

So good. Tooru's always so _good_ to him, _for_ him. 

Dress him up, make it tight; Tooru's his dolly. 

Gently raps his knuckles against a slack cheek but gets nothing in return; not a single blink, no twitching. Instead casually wipes the drool from one corner of the mouth before he covers it with his own, pries lips open with his tongue and tastes the saliva pooling in Tooru's mouth. 

_It's a little like a dream, and a little scary,_ Tooru told him after that first time. _Can't move, can't even blink, and I could feel myself going out of my mind—suddenly I didn't just lose control, but control of my own goddamn body, my **mind,**_ and Hajime immediately apologized, was ready to grovel at Tooru's feet until the end of all times, do everything to make it up to him, was a stupid idea from the start—but Tooru just laughed. _Don't look at me like that; let me finish. I was scared, but I could feel your touch, warm and gentle, undeniably yours. And that reassured me, so I started fully focusing on it. And it started feeling **good.** It was... different. **Exiciting.** And I knew, if you were there, nothing would ever hurt me._ I could hurt you, Hajime didn't say, but of course Tooru heard it anyway. _You'd never. You'd hate yourself more than I ever could if you did._

Lube on his fingers cool and he waits until it's warmed up. Usually wouldn't bother, getting that easy annoyance out of Tooru too sweet to pass up. 

But right here, right now, Tooru's full trust weighs heavy on Hajime's ribs, and he won't betray it, not for anything. Will do every nit-picky thing to make it feel good for Tooru, too.

So he carefully rubs Tooru's side, mouths at his shoulder as he inserts a finger. So loose even down there, so easy to prep. Takes no time at all until he adds a second, a third, never ceasing his gentle nibbling, turning pale skin a cozy pink. 

Tooru's breath is warm and steady against his cheek, like he's just sleeping. It all feels a little like he's just sleeping, like he could wake up any moment, confused and bleary-eyed, stare at Hajime until the situation catches up with his sleep-addled mind and he'd laugh at Hajime, _I'm so irresistible that you couldn't even wait for me to wake up,_ he'd tease. 

But he's not sleeping, his eyes wide open, and he's never this still, even when lost to dreams. 

Hajime can't deny that it's exactly what makes excitement zip up his spine, hot and electrifying. Feels like something forbidden, an unspoken _shouldn't do 'cause common sense dictates so._

But Tooru's always been louder than mundane things such as common sense, and Hajime's always been bad at listening to anything but Tooru. 

Tooru's immense level of trust makes him heady, light-headed, every breath in his chest suddenly so much more meaningful, and he never wants to lose this feeling of euphoria. 

He slicks himself up, wipes his hand off on the sheets. Wraps a hand around Tooru's arm, puts the other on his hip; he's learned, by now, that it's better to keep him secured, his body sweet and pliant under his touch but also unusually vulnerable in this state. 

("You almost fucked me _off the bed_ ," Tooru couldn't stop reminding him for weeks, gleefully delighted at Hajime's evident embarrassment.)

He sets a steady rhythm, one where he reaches deep, not urged on by Tooru's whining or pawing hands and kicking feet. Instead fully concentrates on the soulless eyes staring at Hajime like he's not even there, staring right _through_ him, and it's so _eerie_ and _hot_ and he unwittingly goes faster, pants escaping him as he leans down to place another kiss on Tooru's lax lips. 

Docile, like a little dolly. Hajime's little dolly, locked up in a box and only taken out when there's no one to see and fall in love with the pretty plastic limbs, awakening the need of wanting to steal it for oneself.

He groans as he feels himself get closer, drawstring pulled too tight. Nerves on fire and veins filled with gold as Tooru's head gets pressed into the pillows by Hajime rocking into him, and he hides his face against Tooru's throat, a spew of cut-off syllables of his name falling from his lips. 

Tooru can't even clench around him, but that thought is what makes him come, and without looking he knows the white will dribble out the moment he pulls out. 

Takes a moment to enjoy the rosy dusting on Tooru's cheeks before he cleans him up in silence, knows Tooru won't 'wake up' quite yet. After all _he_ was the one who told Hajime to up the dose to really knock him out this time, after it wore off only halfway through their playtime last time. 

He lies down on the bed, engulfs Tooru in his arms, body warm and familiar under his hands. Doesn't know how long he lies there, but can feel an inevitable smile grace his lips as he feels a hand twitch against his stomach. 

Presses a soft kiss against a temple and whispers, "Welcome back, Tooru."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Celi? if you happen to read this, don't tell anyone we know. girl code and all that


End file.
